


A Caroling We Go

by Dreamsofnever



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/pseuds/Dreamsofnever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Christmas-themed banter between Dinah and Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Caroling We Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> For my darling Merfilly. I hope you enjoy it!

Christmas had always been Dinah's favorite time of year. From baking cookies (and though she couldn't cook, she could bake just fine thankyouverymuch) to twinkly holiday lights to finding that perfect present for the special someone, to... slamming in the heads of some criminals on Christmas Eve. 

"Peace on Earth my fishnet-clad ass," she muttered to herself as she landed a nice punch to one of the goons who'd tried to rob a warehouse. 

Seconds later, a tranq arrow landed neatly in the shoulder of one of the would-be thieves. Dinah didn't have to look for her archer. 

"I'm sure that we can figure out the 'goodwill to men' thing after this, pretty bird," came Oliver's voice over the comms. 

Dinah smiled and kicked out at one of her opponents, knocking him down with ease. 

"Make that men and women and you're talking," she quipped back. 

"I have my way and we'll have choirs of angels-or at least one particular angel-singing," Oliver teased. 

Dinah held back a laugh as she focused on the fight at hand. She was perfectly capable of multi-tasking, especially when she'd held her own against fighters with a lot more training than these guys. 

"I think that there's a very good chance of that," she answered back. "Let me just knock in a few more heads." 

Oliver's laugh sounded over the comm. 

"You definitely know how to talk dirty to me." 

It was with a smirk and a rush of excitement that Dinah finished the fight. Maybe she didn't always need Oliver watching her back (or vice versa) but it sure was a whole lot more fun this way. And tonight... tonight was a night to spend with someone you loved. And Oliver definitely filled that bill.


End file.
